


Familiar Place

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Series: Special Place [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before I forget, I am planning on making a little stroll on the beach later in the afternoon. Would you two like to accompany me?" Platinum asked.</p><p>"I'd love to join you," Pearl began. "But I have something to take care of. Don't worry Dia has time and he would love to take a stroll with you, don't you Dia?"</p><p>Pearl and Platinum looked hopefully at me. "You'd go with me will you?" Platinum begged.</p><p>"Sure, I'd love to accompany you." I replied casually.</p><p>"Thank you very much Diamond, let's meet around 19.30, after dinner at my house."</p><p>"Great so it's a date!" Pearl chirped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Place

**Author's Note:**

> Original publish date: 19-3-2013

"What a pleasant weather, don't you think so guys?"

Pearl and I looked up from our plates and glanced at Platinum. "Yeah, you can't ask for a better day than this one," Pearl replied.

I nodded. "Yup and thanks for the invite."

"It's my pleasure." Platinum smiled. "With such a lovely day as this one, it'll be such a shame to not spend it with my best friends."

Platinum called us yesterday to ask if we wanted to spend her tea time with her. The weather man said today would be sunny and I love spending more time with Platinum. So we agreed to come.

"I love drinking my gyokuro tea (1) in the early afternoon. When the sun is still high, shining brightly and it still give you a morning feeling."

"I think so too. I always feel so refreshed on days like these, with the soft wind blowing against your skin and the warm sun shining on your skin, especially at this time of the year." I answered.

"Too bad days like these don't last forever." Pearl sighed. "I always feel at my best on days like these. I could work on our manzai act for a whole day!"

Platinum giggled. "I'd love to you that."

"Yup and then we could eat Dia's homemade cake after the practice," Pearl grinned.

I placed my left hand on my cheek. Remember all those times when Pearl slapped my poor cheeks for our performance, made me feel as if he slapped me again. I got used to it, but it still hurts.

"Please try to be a bit gentle with Diamond, no matter how many times you've done your manzai act; I'm sure it still hurt." Platinum said in a worried tone.

No matter how many times she shows her concern for me, it always makes me happy. "Thanks, Platinum."

"You're welcome Diamond, now who wants some more tea or cake?" Platinum asked while she slightly looked in my direction

Of course, by the mentioning of food, my face would always lit up. "I'd like to have some more!"

Bē's head popped up behind me. He looked expectantly at Platinum, which made her giggle. "Of course, you also get a slice."

Bē put on the same expression I had a few second ago. He looked around the garden, grabbed a stool, placed it next to me and sat on it.

"You think he'd also want some tea with it?" Platinum asked.

I looked at Bē and he nodded in excitement. "Yeah, but not too hot; he doesn't like warm drinks."

"Could you also get something for Perahiko?" Pearl asked.

Platinum nodded and called a maid.

After a few minutes, the maid arrived. Bē clapped in delight and devoured his slice in seconds. I did the same while Pearl and Platinum were watching us awkwardly.

"So how did you spend the morning?" Platinum asked after clearing her throat.

"Well, first we did some manzai practice, after that we trained for a bit and then Professor Rowan asked us to deliver something to Jubilife City," Pearl answered. "How about you?"

"I started my morning with reading a bit and I helped my father at the lab. We were researching how some areas could affect a Pokémon's evolution. Like Mt. Coronet, Eterna forest or Route 217. It's very interesting how some places release magnetic waves or energy that affects certain Pokémon with their growth."

"That's interesting, so you've been all over the place since this morning?" I asked.

Platinum nodded. "I had to wake up at five and had to do six and a half hours of research. I'm exhausted, but at least, I got something nice in return."

Pearl and I looked at her curiously. "And that is?"

"I gained more knowledge and the rest of the day off." She smiled.

I took a sip from my tea. "That's nice."

"Indeed, after all, this we have a big project to work on." Platinum continued. "I have to leave for the Unova region in a week. My parents said that I should spend some time with you before we leave, so they gave me a week vacation. "

Pearl and I stared shocked at her. She'll be leaving for Unova? How long will she be gone, six weeks or a year? What if she meets someone?

"What's the project about?" Pearl asked.

"It's about genetic structures of certain Pokémon that can evolve into more than one form. The Pokémon Eevee is the center interest of the research since it's the only Pokémon which evolves into more than 2 forms and recently we've found a new form."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Pearl yelled. "What do you know about the new evolution form?"

"Not much, except for the name and appearance. Its name is Sylveon, it's mostly pink, with clear blue eyes and wears two long ribbons attached to its left ear and neck. It's about 1 meter in heights and it weighs 23.5 kg. We still don't know what type it is, or how an Eevee evolves into a Sylveon."

"Why do you need to go to Unova for that?" I asked.

"Because Unova has a large research lab on Pokémon evolutions and a lot of scientists from different regions will collaborate with the research. While made a commence on the research,  Mizuki-san gave us an Eevee to observe, I've been taking care of it ever since and after training it somewhere in route 217 it evolved into a Glaceon."

"Cool, so where is your Glaceon now?" Pearl asked.

Platinum gestured to some bushes and trees a bit further away from us. A Glaceon was napping there under the shadows. "She's such a great Pokémon, strong, gentle, mild and obedient. Of course, she'll come with me to Unova."

"That's great, Platinum," I smiled.

"Indeed, it is," Platinum replied with a smile on her face. "Before I forget, I am planning on making a little stroll on the beach later in the afternoon. Would you two like to accompany me?" She clapped her hands together when she asked us and looked at us expectantly for an answer.

I looked at Pearl. He also looked back at me surprised, but his face quickly changed into a mischievous one with the smile on his face. Platinum didn't seem to notice.

"I'd love to join you." Pearl started. "But I have something to take care of. Don't worry Dia has time and he would love to take a stroll with you, don't you Dia?"

Pearl and Platinum looked hopefully at me. "You'd go with me will you?" Platinum begged.

Pearl's intentions were very clear to me; even though I always kept quiet, never blushed, stuttered or showed any other signs, Pearl still knew about my crush on lady Platinum Berlitz. He's been nagging me about it for… let's say since Sinnoh was finally peaceful after the incident of Team Plasma. I always shrugged it off as is it was nothing and Pearl knows I'm good at hiding my emotions, but he always tries to come up with something to give us some alone time. I appreciate what he's doing for me and Pearl really considers me as his younger brother, even though I'm older, but he acts more like an older brother than I do and that's fine for me. I do wish he didn't meddle too much with my love-life. As long as she's happy I'm happy.

"Sure, I'd love to accompany you," I replied casually.

Platinum's face lit up and if I didn't know better I'd swear she was blushing slightly. "Thank you very much Diamond, let's meet around 19.30, after dinner at my house."

"Great so it's a date!" Pearl chirped.

I almost dropped my plate and Platinum accidentally spilled some tea on her dress. Her face was red from embarrassment. Pearl sweat dropped. "Sorry, I was only joking a bit."

"No, it's alright." Platinum reassured him. "I'm just a bit clumsy from time to time. "Now if you excuse me, I need to chance clothes. Sebastian will lead you to the door." She bowed politely to us and headed into the house. Perahiko flew closer to us and landed on Bē's head while Pearl and I kept staring at her awkwardly. "She's totally into you." Pearl suddenly said.

"Totally into you! Totally into you!" Perahiko repeated.

I stood up and sent Bē back to his Poké Ball. "Let's go, we have some things to take care of and it's rude to let people wait, in this case, Sebastian-san."

Pearl sighed, but he remained silent, he also returned his Pokémon to his Poké Ball and followed me. 

* * *

Before I knew it, the day passed by and it was almost time for my 'date' as Pearl would say it. I stood in my room looking at my closed. Pearl came by because he wanted my date to be perfect and he said that he won't tolerate it if I went while wearing my usual clothes.

"Good thing you have more in your closet than your regular ones." Pearl mused. He took out some shirt and pants and threw them on my bed. "Try these on."

I nodded and went to the bathroom to change. I have to admit, Pearl has a good sense of fashion. Not that much as Ruby-sempai, but he knows what to wear on special occasions, like events or dates. I'm not surprised since he has been living alone for years. Without anyone to tell him what to do, so he had to figure out everything by himself, with a little help from my mom and me of course.

"Are you done already?" I heard Pearl behind the door as he knocked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just spacing out," I answered quickly.

I opened the door and looked at my best friend who was waiting for me expectantly. "Hmm not bad, try those others and these too." He said as he shoved another pair of clothes into my hands. "

After ten minutes of dressing, I finally wore something we were both satisfied with. We walked downstairs where my mom was waiting for me.

"Oh my Diamond, look how handsome you are." She squealed. She walked towards me and fixed the collar of my shirt. "Have you combed your hair? Brushed your teeth? You can't go on a date with a terrible breath."

I nodded. "Don't worry mom, I'm ready."

"Wait!" Pearl called as he pulled on my sleeve. "Here's some mouth freshener, just in case."

"In case what? For when someone tries to rob us?"

"No silly. In case, your mouth still smells terrible. You can use your Pokémon if someone tries to rob you, not that I think someone dares to." Pearl joked.

I wanted to protest, but Pearl was too quick and sprayed it in my mouth. I had to couch three times before I could recover.

"Now go get her buddy!" Pearl cheered and shoved me out of the house.

"Good luck Diamond! I'm rooting for you!" My mom yelled.

"Don't you dare to mess it up, you hear me!" Pearl shouted.

I decided to ignore them since they'll be questioning me when I get back and knowing how my mother and Pearl are. Let's just say that only after telling them every detail of my date, will they allow me to sleep. I kept walking through the grass of route 201 good thing that Sandgem Town is close.

I arrived at the Berlitz mansion after a few more minutes of walking. I knocked gently and to my surprise Platinum opened the door. Her face beamed when she saw me. She must have looked forward to the date. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a short white sleeveless dress with pink ribbons that adorned her waist and neck. The yellow clips she normally wears were also replaced by one pink ribbon tied the back of her hair. Her heels were the same design; white with a pink ribbon tied around her legs and on her wrist she wore another pink ribbon as a bracelet.

"Thank you for coming Diamond let me get my purse and we can go." She smiled. Her face was slightly red when she noticed I was watching her.

"That's not necessary my lady," Sebastian-san said as he approached us with Platinum's purse. "Here you go my lady."

"Thank you very much, Sebastian," Platinum replied. She took the purse and my hand. When she had her hand on the door handle she looked again at her butler. "I'll promise we'll be back on time."

"That's alright, I know you will," Sebastian-san answered. "Dia-sama is a well-behaved boy. Good luck on your stroll."

We waved the old butler goodbye and headed for Sandgem Beach at route 219. In the beginning, we were walking in silence, since it was the first time we were doing something together without Pearl, things felt awkward for me at least, but I felt like Platinum felt the same as me.

"So, you'll be leaving in a week?" I asked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, I'm very excited about it. It's the first time working on such a huge project. Of course, I'll be missing you and Pearl a lot, but we will stay in contact through video calls, phone calls and I will write as often as I can to make up for it."

"Make sure you won't fill our inbox or answering machine with messages." I joked.

"Don't worry I'll be limiting with one phone or video call, one e-mail and one letter per day."

"Thanks, we'll miss you too Platinum."

…One moment can chance things drastically… for me, that moment was one I would never forget… no matter how small it was…

Just for one second… our fingers brushed against each other just for that moment I felt like jolts of electricity running through my veins. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked slowly in her direction. She had done the same; She was staring at me in the eyes. Her eyes seemed to glow. It was so beautiful, soon I realized that I was staring at her and broke my gaze way.

"I'm sorry."

I looked back at her surprised when I heard her whispering those words.

"I promised myself I would be honest with you after that time in Canalave City, but… I wasn't able to keep that promise."

"… Lady…"

"No don't say anything yet." Platinum interrupted. "If I don't say it now, who knows when I have another opportunity or courage to say it."

I closed my mouth and decided to listen to what she wanted to say. Though I already had a feeling about what she wants to confess. She took a deep breath before she continued. "Diamond, I've been in love with you for a while. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was afraid that it would destroy the bond we have together. The bond which took a while to create, you and Pearl are the greatest friends I could have wished for. You're always there when I need you and I can tell you everything. I don't want that bond, that the three of us have, to disappear like snow in the spring. Being with you feels always so familiar, I don't feel scared and alone. It's like you're my private familiar place. You've always been so supportive, kind, gentle and surprisingly sharp. I always feel at home when you're with me. I love it when you bake me a cake to encourage me or when I feel sad. You make me feel like I'm really me, you shape my universe and I don't know what I should do if I lost you."

Her face had become red after she finished, but she didn't lose the determination that was written on her face and the warmth that she radiated when she was with me.

My face softened and I took her hand gently. "… Thank you… you don't know how happy I feel, hearing those words coming from you. You're also the most important person in my life and I don't know either what to do without you."

After staring at each other for a while we noticed that we reached Sandgem Beach. "It's so beautiful at this time." Platinum breathed out.

"Yeah, too bad Pearl is missing this great scene." I joked.

"Indeed, it is, maybe we should find someone for him so we can go on a double date. That's the least we can do for him after his little excuse of this afternoon. I think I have some friends that I can introduce to him." Platinum giggled.

I laughed. "That would be the greatest gift we can give him."

We walked past a small bush with some unusual flowers.

"Well, that's a rare sight. Those are very rare flowers and you can only find them near some beaches at the beginning of spring." Platinum pointed out.

"I guess we're in luck then," I said.

Platinum nodded. I approached the flowers and took a few; I also grabbed a few shells and a thin threat from my pockets. After fidgeting a bit I turned to Platinum and gave her a necklace that I made from the flowers, shells and treat. "If I had the time I would have dried them."

"You don't need to do that Diamond, I can ask someone to do it. Thank you very much; it's really beautiful." Platinum complimented.

She turned around so I could put on the necklace, it looked nice on her. She looked at the shells. "It's really beautiful; I'll make sure to wear it every day when I'm in Unova."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

After walking for a while we decided to sit down and enjoy the scenery, our hands were still touching. I took a glance at Platinum's face again; she looked beautiful under the moonlight. Her skin looked pale white like the snow, she was still blushing slightly and her eyes seemed to glow more than before. She noticed I was staring and looked back at me; she was smiling. I felt like a magnet was pulling me closer to her and before I knew it both of us closed our eyes and our lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Gyokuro tea is a shaded Japanese green tea and one of the finest tea in the world. It's also called jewel dew tea.


End file.
